


CUFFS, LACES, AND SIN

by kuroshironeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Established Relationship, Filth, Filthy but still soft for each other, Kuroo has a praise kink, Kuroo in cuffs, Kuroo is filthy, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Tsukishima, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Toys, Tsukishima has a tongue piercing, Tsukishima in heels, Tsukishima in lace, Tsukishima is filthy, absolute filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroshironeko/pseuds/kuroshironeko
Summary: Tsukishima Kei’s boyfriend doesn’t seem to have time for him, so he makes way for Kuroo Tetsurou to have time in a way the latter can never resist.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 16
Kudos: 267





	CUFFS, LACES, AND SIN

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry Kuroo ily sm but sometimes we need to have you under. This is absolutely filthy. Read only after you read the word ‘filthy’ fifty times. Jk. This might actually be our tickets to hell.  
> PWP power bottom Tsukki for Tin’s birthday + Boombastik. Everyone, enjoy reading! (This is my first PWP by the way, I don't even know. )

**Kuroo throws his head back with a moan as he comes**.

He can’t count how many times that had been since the first that night. Kuroo knew he had been neglecting his snarky boyfriend recently. He, however, didn’t expect to be in this situation the moment he came home from work.

••

Kuroo steps into his and his boyfriend’s shared apartment in confusion, mainly because of the uncharacteristic absence of Tsukishima who was usually sitting by the living room reading a book or two.

Tonight was different. There’s an unexplainable charged energy inside every nook and cranny of the room no matter how much he tries to deny it.

“Baby? I’m home,” Kuroo says as he loosens his tie and gently places it on a cupboard. “Is dinner ready?”

No one answers him, so Kuroo chooses to head to their bedroom.

“You’re home.” Kuroo hears Tsukishima say.

“What-”

“Please,” Tsukishima motions his head towards the lone chair across the foot of the bed where he was sitting. “Sit.”

Kuroo gulps before obeying the boy who looked like he was not in the mood for games of any kind. As he walks to the chair, he continues on staring at the boy who was looking straight at his eyes, whole body covered with a long satin robe which for some reason has him sucking his breath with anticipation.

Tsukishima stands up the moment he sits on the chair –

Tsukishima slowly detangles the knot on the robe he’s wearing –

Tsukishima slips the robe off his shoulders –

Tsukishima –

**_~~Fuck.~~ _ **

“Baby,” Kuroo says slowly; his mouth dry. “Are you wearing lace?”

Tsukishima clicks his tongue. “Use your eyes big boy.”

Tsukishima walks up to Kuroo slowly, eyes narrowing and head leaning to the side as he looks at the latter. He sees Kuroo’s eyes clearly as it shakes from every click of the heels he was wearing and it fills him up with glee that he let manifest by the side of his lips turning up into a smirk.

Tsukishima, now standing directly across Kuroo who was tensely sitting on a chair, runs his hands on Kuroo’s face - his cheeks, his lips, and then his chin before turning it up to look at him.

“Do you want me?” he asks.

Kuroo blinks. “With no hesitations.”

Tsukishima chuckles lightly before licking his lips. “You’d let me do anything I want to you tonight, then?”

“Like what?”

“Take it or leave it.”

Kuroo breaths deeply before he nods his head yes. It couldn’t be something he didn’t imagine happening, right?

••

Kuroo never imagined this happening.

After nodding earlier, Tsukishima led him to stand by the wall where cuffs – metal cuffs that he never saw on the wall as he entered – were hanging. Tsukishima cuffed him after taking off his shirt and before kneeling and staring at him wordlessly.

“Kei... What are we doing?” Kuroo asks as Tsukishima undoes his belt and takes off his pants.

Kuroo’s eyes move around the room in his nervousness. “When did you buy these cuffs? I didn’t know we had one of the-”

“Two.”

Kuroo turns to look at Tsukishima who was still kneeling under him. “What?”

Tsukishima motions his head to the bed, and Kuroo looks at it only to see another set of cuffs against the headboard.

“What’s that for?”

“Later,” Tsukishima snaps. “Are you still distracted with me kneeling like this in front of you?”

Kuroo bites his lips in regret, hands moving to touch Tsukishima’s hair before remembering his hands were cuffed.

“Do I have your full attention now?”

“Of course.”

Kuroo only realizes he’s naked when he feels Tsukishima kiss the tip of his dick.

“I love how perfect your dick feels in my hands,” Kei notes, admiring the entirety of Kuroo’s dick.

Kuroo inhales. “Kei.”

Tsukishima knew about Kuroo’s particular love for praises and he thought it’d be a shame not to use it against him. _But_ _that’s not all he prepared for today_ , Tsukishima thinks as he licks the underside of Kuroo’s dick.

“Kei – what the fu – is that – lemme see.” Kuroo says rapidly, his mouth not catching up with his mind.

Tsukishima smiles devilishly before taking his tongue out.

“Fuck... Baby,” Kuroo moans. “When d'you get that?”

“Two months ago,” Tsukishima says, playing with the little barbell on his tongue. “Healed perfectly last week while you were still ignoring me.”

“I wasn’t – I wasn’t ignoring you,” Kuroo says, face full of regret. “I was just busy. ‘m sorry baby.”

“Don’t care. You’ll make it up to me now.”

Kuroo furrows his eyebrows. “How?”

Tsukishima doesn’t answer and continues his ministrations instead, licking the expanse of Kuroo's dick unapologetically; as if he knew what his piercing would do to the boy – which he did.

Kuroo sighs, his breath coming out raspy as his hands strain against the cuffs. Tsukishima's eyes glint with mischief as he runs the tip of Kuroo's dick in his lips, precum coating it as if it was an erotic lipgloss. He then forces it against his own lips, letting Kuroo's dick part it as he hums, making sure the vibrations reach Kuroo – and it did, he assumes as his boyfriend throws his head back, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

“Look Tetsu,” Tsukishima says, eyes shining with success. “Your dick got so hard after I put it in my mouth,” he adds. “God I love your dick when it’s in my mouth.”

Kuroo let out an uncharacteristically needy whine, he was usually the one to make Tsukishima whine but it seems like that’s not the case today.

“Pu– put it back in your mouth, Kei - Wanna feel you, God I wanna feel you.”

Tsukishima kisses the base of his cock before he speaks. “I will, baby. What’s our safe word?”

Kuroo's eyes open wide at his question. _They were going to do something that would need him to remember the safe word_.

“Shortcake,” he answers with anticipation.

Tsukishima hums before nuzzling Kuroo's thighs, placing open-mouthed kisses on it until he reaches his balls.

Tsukishima takes his time kissing and licking every inch of Kuroo's cock as his hands massages the balls; his lips reaches the base, the underside of Kuroo's dick, the shaft, and then the head before he's at the tip - and he grazes his teeth gently to help Kuroo feel something different before sucking more of his precum.

“Kei,” Kuroo breathes. “More.”

“I’m sorry, Tetsu. Your dick tastes too good,” Tsukishima says before giving a harsh lick along Kuroo's length, the barbell in his tongue hitting the opening of Kuroo’s tip. “I can’t help but want to _savor_ it.”

Kuroo groans before tilting his body sideways, cheeks turning pink with embarrassment from the boy's continuous praises.

Tsukishima seemed to dislike it, however, because he turns Kuroo's body right back at him so that his face is directly in front of Kuroo's cock again. “None of that.”

Tsukishima finally lets Kuroo's dick inside his mouth, making sure he sucks his cheek in order to form a tight cavern which Tsukishima learned that Kuroo loved from years of staying with each other.

Kuroo's dick reaches the back of Tsukishima's throat and Tsukishima feels tears coming out of his eyes. He doesn’t seem to mind though, because he continues to let it slide towards his throat until he takes him in full. Tsukishima is so determined that he ignores his gag reflexes' plea and –

“Kei,” Kuroo moans his name. “If it’s hard, you don’t have to take it. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Kuroo pleads for Tsukishima to stop pushing himself, but Tsukishima refuses. He doesn’t mind the hurt because it feels good for him too. And he himself does _not_ want to stop.

So he continues taking Kuroo until his lips reach the base of Kuroo's cock with the entire length still in his throat. His eyes were on Kuroo the entire time he was on his quest to take it fully, and it fills him with glee to see how fucked up Kuroo is, eyes blown and lips smeared with his own saliva dripping slightly on the sides of his lips whenever he opens his mouth to moan.

It fills Tsukishima with euphoric pleasure.

“You want my cock this bad, Kei?” Kuroo says as he pants.

He did not have to wait for Tsukishima to answer though, because the boy slowly pushes his head back before gripping Kuroo's thigh to force his mouth back on his dick.

**That was how Kuroo came for the first time that night.**

••

Kuroo's leg trembles hard.

Tsukishima still hasn’t let him go and adamantly refuses to stop sucking his cock.

“Kei – baby – I can’t – I can’t come any – hng – more.” Kuroo says in between his gasps and groans, but it seems to fall on deaf ears.

Was it the seventh time? Eighth? Thirteenth? Kuroo didn’t know.

The only thing he knew is that he literally had no more cum left to give, but his dick was still hard. He wanted to fuck _his Kei_ like he deserved.

“Let me go, please baby.” Kuroo pleads, knees trembling harder as his hips move uncontrollably against Tsukishima’s mouth which were already red and swollen with use.

Tsukishima lets his dick go with a pop, and Kuroo shivers; cold air hitting his dick which was wet with the mixture of cum and saliva.

“Hmm... No,” Tsukishima teases, and Kuroo groans again. “Give me one more, Tetsu. I want more of your come, it’s delicious,” he adds. “You don’t wanna give me more of your come?”

Kuroo exhales roughly with a trembling breath. “Get your mouth back on my fucking dick and hold on to my thighs.”

Tsukishima's eyes sparkle with amusement but he does what Kuroo asks him to do, not forgetting how weak he sounds and how much he still wanted to break the latter. He obeys him _for now,_ though, because he wants to see what else Kuroo could give when he was already in this state. They’ve been, after all, doing fellatio for almost an hour now.

As soon as Tsukishima held Kuroo's thighs tightly, the latter speaks.

“Don’t move, yeah?” Kuroo asks before he roughly uses Tsukishima's mouth as if it was a toy made for sucking his dick; hips moving forward and backwards repeatedly before he comes again - all in his overstimulated glory - and the hand cuffs almost break with his force.

Tsukishima chuckles at image of Kuroo who was panting heavily, lids dropping as if they were done.

_They weren’t._

“Don’t tell me you’re going to sleep 'kay?” Tsukishima says suddenly, startling the boy who was relaxing into a dozed state. “I hope you remember how long you’d been leaving me alone in this house.”

Kuroo blinks his eyes rapidly. “I’m not sleeping.”

“Sure, sure,” Tsukishima says as he stands up, long legs finally stretching after kneeling for at least an hour.

He’d surely bruise. He didn’t mind, though.

“I’m going to remove your cuffs, but if you pounce on me we're done for the night.”

With Tsukishima finally standing up straight in front of him, Kuroo finally sees his boyfriend's whole outfit in full, laces atop his ilium, leaving the part of his pelvis which protrudes on the slit, but the swell of his butt covered in lace that connect to the upper part.

It was red, just like Kuroo's volleyball uniform back in high school; Tsukishima makes it a point to wear this color when he realized how worked up Kuroo would get whenever he’d wear Kuroo's old jersey at home.

He was also wearing red stilettos that Kuroo bought Tsukishima for gags one day. Kuroo didn’t expect it to be used like this. Really, it was all to rile him up.

Tsukishima, noting Kuroo's stare at him, purposely moves as close as he can to the latter while he takes the cuffs off Kuroo's hand in order to let Kuroo inhale his scent.

“Kei,” Kuroo calls to him. “You smell so good.”

Tsukishima doesn’t answer, but he smiles, mind floating to his efforts of making sure he did. Earlier that night, he took his time washing up, taking a long bath and even using the scented wash that Kuroo loved.

He feels Kuroo’s breath right on top of his collar bones before Kuroo placed his lips on it, as it was the only part of Tsukishima his lips could reach at the moment.

After Tsukishima finishes removing his cuffs, Kuroo stretches his back and arms before letting Tsukishima lead him to the bed.

When Tsukishima turns around though, Kuroo notices that the lace underwear had a hole right around Tsukishima's opening – and something shiny was placed in it caught his eyes. Kuroo had to restrain himself for actually pouncing on Tsukishima and chooses to squeeze his lover's waist instead.

And then they reach the bed.

Tsukishima immediately cuffs Kuroo back, thankful that these cuffs aren’t as harsh as the metal ones; these ones had cotton wrapped around it and would hurt less.

He saw the earlier ones – which Kuroo almost broke for reasons that make Tsukishima shiver – leave marks on Kuroo's wrist and he felt somehow sorry for it.

“It doesn’t hurt that much, Kei.” Kuroo says as he felt Tsukishima’s lips around his wrists.

Tsukishima, now back to his game, smirks. “Shame.”

Tsukishima moves to sit on the space between Kuroo’s parted legs and he parts his own, making sure Kuroo can see the entirety of his ass on display. Then he pushes the glass plug out of his hole, slick with a shit-ton of lube that comes out with it.

“Kei, baby, fu-” Kuroo mumbles as he strains against the cuffs.

Tsukishima sees Kuroo lose his mind over it and decides to push the toy back again, his pinkish hole seemingly swallowing it as he whines.

“Don’t- Let me do it- Kei- Remove the cuffs and – I’ll give it t- you.” Kuroo says, moving his hands despite the solid lock of the cuffs, desperate to touch his lover in front of him.

Tsukishima chuckles darkly. “N-no.”

Tsukishima continues pushing the toy in and out of his ass and moving his hips against the bed simultaneously. Seeing Kuroo grunt and fight against the cuffs fills Tsukishima with devious glee.

“Thought- y-you said you couldn’t come – ngh - anymore?” Tsukishima teases. “How are you gonna p-ngh-lease me, huh?”

Kuroo groans. “I fucking can if you remove these. Why the fuck did we even put me in cuffs?”

“You said you’ll let me do anything I want tonight. Your resolve is weak.” Tsukishima smirks as he looks at Kuroo who looked like he wanted to make him his last meal.

Now satisfied with how fucked-up Kuroo looks, Tsukishima moves to place himself directly on top of Kuroo’s now hard – again - dick.

“Looks like you had enough rest.” Tsukishima notes.

Reaching for the lube on their nightstand, Tsukishima covers Kuroo’s dick before moving it so that the tip runs against his hole, the latter moaning gruffly.

“Wanna put it in me?”

“Yes. God, yes.” Kuroo pleads as he moves his hips up.

“Let me put something in you then,” Tsukishima says darkly.

“Huh?- ugh-”

Before Kuroo could ask, Tsukishima immediately lowers himself on Kuroo’s hard dick as he pushes the glass plug from earlier inside Kuroo.

Kuroo tenses up from the intrusion. “Baby-”

“Relax, Tetsu.”

Kuroo nods as the foreign item enters him slowly, feeling the slight coldness of it touching his inside as Tsukishima leads his dick inside his own ass.

“Fuuuck... ngh” Kuroo moans.

“Y-you’re such a good – _fuck_ \- boy, Tetsu.” Tsukishima compliments him after having taken the whole toy inside him and bottoming out in Tsukishima as well.

Kuroo pants. “Holy fuck.”

“Holy fuck indeed. You filled with the spirit?” Tsukishima teasingly asks and Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh despite feeling fifty different versions of fucked-up at the moment.

“We’re going to hell for that, you know.”

Tsukishima chuckles before looking at Kuroo who had, by now, adjusted to their positions.

“I’m going to move.” He declares.

Tsukishima finally moves himself against Kuroo’s dick as he moves the toy in and out of Kuroo in time with his movements.

“Fu- shit, Kei.” Kuroo groans, feeling the pleasure reach every side of his body.

The constant movement has both of them moaning and more so when their ministrations hit a good spot.

Tsukishima struggles to stay in character, but he forces himself to continue. “K-keep being – ngh - good for me.”

Kuroo whines, leaning his head on Tsukishima’s hand which is currently running through his hair before putting his long fingers inside Kuroo’s mouth.

“Get it wet, pet.” Tsukishima orders.

Kuroo moans against Tsukishima’s digits but he moves to suck on it despite feeling weary from his hips down, his ass still getting abused by the toy and his dick still in the mercy of his lover.

Tsukishima, lost on the feeling of Kuroo’s dick inside him, bounces up and down uncontrollably now. He removes his fingers out of Kuroo’s mouth and uses his hand to take out his own dick before running on it repeatedly.

“Tetsu, comin-ghn” Tsukishima moans.

“Me too, baby-”

Their voice, now mingling with the sounds of skin-slapping and their bed squeaking from the movements, sounds like a harmony of an erotic record. Their neighbors have no doubt heard them by now but they don’t care. The only thing each of them care for at the moment is their own pleasure.

And they come.

Tsukishima shivers as he feels the ropes of Kuroo’s cum spurt inside him, filling his already slick insides with more wetness. He clamps on Kuroo’s dick as he rides his own climax.

“So good, fuck, Tetsu, you feel so good.” Tsukishima whines.

“Yea-h?”

The sight of his lover fills Kuroo with an unexplainable desire.

“Take the cuffs off now.” He asks Tsukishima who removes the cuffs, still basking on the afterglow of his climax, refusing to take himself off of Kuroo’s cock.

What he didn’t expect though, was for Kuroo to push him face down on the bed, flipping their position and holding his waist so that he won’t be able to move.

“What are you- Kuroo-”

Kuroo smirks. “Since you seem to be enjoying the feeling of topping me, I’m going to give you the utmost experience and do it till the end.”

Kuroo puts his tongue inside Tsukishima’s asshole, licking, lapping and sucking on his own cum as his hands move on his own dick.

Tsukishima, feeling the entirely new wetness exploring him, moans before involuntarily moving his hand on his dick as well; overstimulation getting the best of him. They both move solely for their extra pleasure now, hands rapidly flicking in time with Kuroo’s licks and sucks.

“Tetsu – hah – fuck – fuck you – Tetsu,” Tsukishima whines, and Kuroo hums. “Coming, coming again... fuck fuck fuck... NGH!”

They climax simultaneously for the second time that night. Tsukishima pants against the material of the sheets, mouth open wide and head swimming over the clouds as he tries to makes sense of what just happened.

“W-hat?” Tsukishima chokes.

“What?” Kuroo asks him back. “You look appetizing in this Kei,” he says as he pats Tsukishima’s worn out ass.

“Maybe if you paid more attention to me I’d wear this often.”

“We finished the project, I promise not to stay at work late anymore.” Kuroo says as he peppers Tsukishima's back with kisses.

Tsukishima turns around to cuddle with Kuroo, but only until they hear Kuroo’s stomach complaining.

“So... is dinner ready?”


End file.
